


The Attache (UNFINISHED) ( 8/1)

by Mariahtessjojasper



Category: The Interpreter (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahtessjojasper/pseuds/Mariahtessjojasper
Summary: 4/8/1  Sylvia Broom (Nicole Kidman) has become the Cultural Attache for Sook Kuman (twin brother of Kuman Kuman). Sook Kuman {George Harris] is the president of Matobo.  Sook Kuman gives Sylvia Broom papers when he leaves on a flight.  His plane explodes and Sylvia is left with a driver/body guard  Ben Argnot [played by Ernie Hudson/Monro Kelly].  Sylvia must get the papers to the UN. Ben helps her get to the States. Sylvia tries to contact Tobin Keller [Sean Penn] to help her once she gets to the States. Tobin is retired and living in San Francisco.  Dot Woods [Catherine Keener] is now head of the  New Your office replacing Jay Pettigrew [Sidney Pollack]. Sylvia Broom calls the office where Tobin was and Dot Woods helps her reconnect with Tobin.  Sylvia is helped by Ben and Keller to get the papers to the UN.  Men from Motobo sent by the corrupt vice president [???]  and Kuman's wife [Thandie Newton] pursue her.  They want to retrieve the papers and kill her as they know she has read the documents.  Ultimately with the help of Tobin and Ben the documents are given to the New Your Times. And/or Rachel Maddow [played by Rachel Maddow]
Kudos: 1





	1. Exploding plane, a trip to the Hyatt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicole Kidman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicole+Kidman).



Sylvia Broom is standing at the large picture window in her living room. She is looking out at the plain, the acacia trees. On the wall to her left are her masks and photos of her family - her brother and her sister herself on the farm in their childhood. She goes in the bedroom puts her flute on top of her neatly folded clothes in the suitcase and closes and zips it. There is a knock at the door. She goes to the front door. Her friend Jill Thornbury is there.  
Jill: I'm so happy to house sit. I wish you would be gone more than two weeks.  
Sylvia: I always relax when you are here. You know where everything is. You take care of the place. Water the plants. If anything should happen to me, the house is yours.  
Jill: God don't even say anything like that.  
Sylvia: You know my history. My mother, my father, my sister. And then my brother and the man I loved. My friend Phillipe. Things happen. I'm not expecting it but I want you to know there's a copy of my will in the top drawer of the Chinese dresser in the bedroom. My lawyer is still in Johannesburg. His card is with the will.  
Jill: Please. Stop it.  
A car pulls up. With a flag on each side of the front of the car.  
Jill: Oh my god. You are going in a car with flags.  
Sylvia: You know the Kumans . All the bells and whistles the country can bear. But the Kumans wanted business, but in a way that was good for the country. The brother who died in New York, Kuman Kuman told me once he would partner with Zola if he could.   
Jill: Did you believe him?   
Sylvia: I did. Sook is a good man, a good Kuman. He has done a lot for this country. And he has been very good to me. You know I started as his interpreter and ended up his Cultural Attache. He hired me. Appreciated me. Gave me a good job. He tries to get me to call him uncle.  
Jill: Do you?  
Sylvia: Sometimes. I don't really mind. I have no family now. Everyone is dead. It feels nice to call someone uncle. And I know it pleases him.  
Jill: Does he really have 7 wives.  
Sylvia: Only three but one rules the roost. The one he married first, Osawani. I think she rather likes it that she can send him off to the younger ones for affection and sex. She is very sharp, astute, political. She could rule the country if anything happened to him.  
Jill: He has been a good president. His brother Kuman Kuman would have been too I think. Why did he make that vulture his vice president?  
Sylvia: I guess it was politics.  
The uniformed driver gets out of the car comes to the door. Sylvia gets her bag from the bedroom, rolls it to the door. Jill opens the door for the driver.  
Driver: Hello Miss Broom. Is this your bag.?  
Sylvia: Yes careful it has my flute in it.  
The driver laughs: No damage is coming to that flute. I am very good careful just so.  
Sylvia and Jill hug.  
Sylvia goes out. The driver leaves her bag at the back of the car and hurries to open the back passenger door for Sylvia. He opens it with a flourish. She slides into the leather seat. The driver loads her suitcase, gets in and drives away. Flags fluttering.  


* 

The driver pulls out onto the tarmac. There is a 747 with a stair front and back and two flight attendants at the bottom of the front stairs. There is a also a man in a suit and a clip board at the bottom of the front stairs. And in front also are four uniformed soldiers in blue berets. Two of the soldiers have M16s, the other two have holstered sidearms. A single soldier with an M16 stands at the back stairs. The man in the suit walks to the car, opens Sylvia's door.  
Sylvia: Hello Henry. Is he on board?  
Henry: Yes Miss Broom. He's waiting for you. He said go directly back to the office. I'll see your bag gets on safely.  
Sylvia: Careful that bag has my flute.  
Henry: I'll treat it as my own.

* 

The plane inside is luxurious. A bedroom in the back. An office, long glossy tables, leather upholstered swivel seats, 4 chair seating groups. 2 big screen TVs. Sylvia walks back to the office. Sook Kuman is there. He asks her to come in then he closes the door.  
Sook: Sylvia I had a dream last night. I hope it is nothing. But I am afraid. In the dream I am watching a gardener. He has plants in pots. He grabs a plant like a young acacia and he tears it out of the pot, roots and all, and he throws it down. The he steps on it. I am standing watching and then I cannot breathe. And he looks at me. His face is distorted I think I know him but I don't know who it is. And I am afraid it is a warning. I am afraid something is going to happen. I don't want you on this plane. I want you to get off. And I want you to take some documents with you. I only have a little time. So listen carefully.  
Sylvia: Of course.  
Sook: The documents are duplicates but if something should happen to me I want to be sure the information will survive. I am going to have all the flight attendants get on the plane. I am going to ask them to come in here. I want you to go to the front to the bathroom, take this bag. Inside are the documents in an envelope. Put them inside your blouse. Do not read them unless something happens to me. There is also a flight attendant's uniform including the hat and heels. I want you to put on a flight attendants uniform. Wait in the bathroom. When I have all the flight attendants on board I will call them back to the office and close the door. I'll call you on your cell. I want you to quickly leave the plane dressed in the flight attendant's uniform and walk into the terminal. It will look as if a flight attendant is staying behind. We are going to take off without you, but it will seem as if you are still on the plane. Leave your cell in the bathroom on the plane. Just get off, walk quickly into the terminal. Walk into the bathroom in the terminal. Rearrange the uniform, un-tuck the blouse, leave the cap and the jacket in the bathroom in the trash. Make yourself look as different as possible. Do something different with your hair if you can. Go out the front of the terminal. A car will be waiting. A driver will be by a car holding a sign with the name KAWAMA. Get in that car. He'll pull away from the curb the moment you are inside. He'll give you a phone. Call me from that phone once you are away from the terminal. I hope I am a silly old man. Scared by a silly dream not of what will happen but a dream of my fears. I hope I will see you in Johannesburg and I will give you a hug and return your phone and give you your suitcase. And we will both laugh about a silly only man and his fear of a dream.  
Sylvia: All right.  
Sook: Can you give your old uncle a kiss before you go.  
Sylvia: Of course uncle.  
She kisses him on the check. She puts her arms around him.  
Sylvia: You are very dear uncle.  
Sook: Go now hurry.

*

Sylvia waits in the plane's bathroom. She has put the envelope inside the blouse. No one would know it was there. Sook calls her. She walks out of the bathroom down the stairs across the tarmac into the terminal dressed as a flight attendant. She is carrying nothing. She goes in the terminal rest room. She takes off the cap throws it in the trash. Takes off the jacket throws it in a different trash can puts paper towels on top of both the hat and the jacket She messes up her hair pulls hair forward over her eyes like long bangs . She pulls the blouse out, rolls up the sleeves. Breaks the heels of the shoes. Leaves the bathroom limping slightly in the now heel-less shoes. Goes out the front door of the terminal. There is a man in his early 60s in uniform with the sign KAWAME. She waves to him. He opens the back door for her. She slides in. He shuts the door. He walks rapidly to the driver's door. Gets in starts the car and pulls away as he is closing his door. Sylvia takes the envelope from under the blouse. Puts it on the seat next to her. There is a cell phone on the seat. br /> She rolls down the window, watches President Sook Kuman’s plane take off.   
Driver: There is a cell phone on the back seat. I was given it to give to you.  
Sylvia: Yes. I see it. Thank you.  
Sylvia picks up the phone. Dials.  
Sylvia: Uncle. I am in the car. We have pulled away from the curb and are going north I think on the road away from the airport. I see your plane.   
Sook: The documents have evidence, the vice president, take the documents to ...  
Sylvia: I lost you uncle  
At that moment there is a boom and a plane explodes in the sky.  
The driver pulls over. Stops. Sylvia and the driver get out look up into the sky. Pieces of the plane are falling.  
Neither Sylvia nor the driver say anything.  
Sylvia is still holding the phone. She holds the phone up to her ear.  
Sylvia: Sook. Sook. Uncle.  
Sylvia drops her arm to her side holding the phone.  
Driver: Miss Broom please get in the car. We have got to get away from here.  
Sylvia: I don't know what to do now.  
Driver: I have documents to get us into South Africa. We still need to do that. More so now. Please.  
They get in the car. The drive starts the car and begins driving.  
Sylvia: Where are we going?  
Driver: Johannesburg. We will drive straight thru it is about 13 hours.  
Driver: I have passports for us. In the folder behind my seat.  
Sylvia takes them out. One has the driver's picture. The other has her picture. Her name on the passport is Lily Lassiter. His is Jeffrey Harris.  
Sylvia: They are going to think I'm dead.  
Driver: Yes ma'am .  
Sylvia: What is going on?  
Driver: I don't know ma'am.  
Sylvia: Who are you? Are you a driver?  
Driver: I was Special Forces. South Africa. Recces. Got a little long in the tooth. I was employed by the Kuman team for security. I was asked by President Kuman to do this. With you. I wasn't told what was going on, just to be in front with a car a sign and then to give you the phone and get you to Johannesburg. I was told "no matter what happens drive Miss Broom to Johannesburg." And I was given a passport for each of us to get us across the border.  
Sylvia: He's dead. They will think I'm dead.  
Sylvia has tears running down her cheeks: They killed him. Someone killed him.  
Driver: Yes ma'am.  
Sylvia: What is your name?  
Driver: Ben.  
Driver: Ben Argnot.  
Sylvia: Sylvia Broom.  
Ben: I'd shake your hand but I think I need to keep driving.  
Sylvia: Have you ever driven this way before?  
Ben: Quite a few times. We'll be fine. The drive will be fine. I don't know about the rest. Can I ask you a question?  
Sylvia: Yes. Okay.  
Ben: Was most of the staff on the plane? I think I may be out of a job.  
Sylvia: Most of Sook's staff. Not the vice president's they are still in the capital.  
Ben: Who would want to blow-up Sook. He was helping Motobo.  
Sylvia: Cui bono.  
Ben: What does that mean?  
Sylvia: It is Latin for “who benefits?”.  
Ben: Who benefits?  
Sylvia: Probably many people – the vice president comes to mind.


	2. You will not speak my name again

They drive across Matobo to the border with South Africa and then into South Africa. There is no problem at the border. The drive into Johannesburg.  
Sylvia: I think I need a change of clothes. And some luggage to take to the Hyatt. The Hyatt isn't the sort of place that lets women check in alone with no luggage I imagine. I have a credit card and a little money. But if I am supposed to be dead, I probably shouldn't use my credit cards.  
Ben: I was given money for expenses. R 20,000. I am sure I have enough for a suitcase and a change of clothes. That is a little over $1000. I thought it was too much. But now, I think it is not enough. Let me give you half of that.  
Sylvia: Thank you. I feel as if am underwater and I can't get to the surface.  
They go to a department store. Sylvia buys a purse, a suitcase. Jeans, 2 t-shirts. Some underwear. A pair of espadrilles. Black leather heels. A pair of stockings. A skirt and blouse and a suit jacket. She wears the skirt blouse heels suit jacket out of the store.

* 

They drive up to the front of the Hyatt. Ben lets Sylvia off.  
Ben: I'll find a place to park the car. I'll meet you in the lobby. I think the room will be in the Lassister name. Sylvia goes to the front desk of the Hyatt.  
Clerk: Welcome to the Hyatt. I'm Steven. Do you have a reservation?  
Sylvia: I believe someone else made the reservation for me.  
Clerk: Your name?  
Sylvia hesitates.  
Sylvia: Lassiter. Lily Lassiter.  
Clerk looks at his computer screen. Ah yes Ms. Lassiter. We have an executive suite for you. On the fourth floor. Do you have baggage?  
Sylvia: My driver will take care of it.  
Clerk gives her the room card.  
Clerk: That's fine. Your room is prepaid for one week. Please let me know if you need the room longer than that. Your meals here in the hotel are also authorized.  
Sylvia: Yes Thank you. Did anyone leave any messages for me? A package perhaps.  
Clerk: I don't know.There is no note. Let me check.  
Clerk comes back with a sealed envelope.  
Clerk. This was in our safe.  
Sylvia: Thank you.  
Ben walks up. He has the bag Sylvia bought. Hesitates.  
Ben: Miss Lassiter?  
Sylvia: Yes, thank you Mr. Harris. Could you bring my things up?  
Ben: Of course.  
They leave the desk, take the elevator up. Sylvia uses her key card. The room is a small suite. A separate work area with a couch, a desk. A view out over the city. A kind size bed. A chair next to it.  
Ben: Nice.  
Ben: What now?  
Sylvia: I have no idea.  
Sylvia: At the desk they gave me an envelope.  
Sylvia puts the envelope on the desk. Ben takes her luggage into the bedroom.  
Sylvia: I guess I should open this. I guess I should open both of these envelopes.  
Ben: I would say that is the next most logical step.  
Sylvia opens the envelope from the desk. There are several pages of typewritten paper, money, two credit cards a drivers license for Lily Lassiter.  
Sylvia: It's in Matoban.  
Ben: What does it say? "If you are reading this..."  
Sylvia: Something like that. It starts, "If you are opening this it means you will not speak my name again."  
Sylvia reads:" If you are reading this you will not speak my name again. It means I have died. If you are reading this you must be at the Hyatt. And Ben is still with you. I hope. My family has known him all his life. You can trust him. He was a good soldier and he is willing to kill a man if he has to. Keep him with you.  
Sylvia: Is that true.  
Ben: What?  
Sylvia: You are willing to kill people?  
Ben: Rather not. Don't like killing people. But know how it is done. If it is needed.  
Sylvia continues reading.  
Sylvia: The papers I gave you contain evidence of ******** you must take them to ******. You must leave the country as quickly as you can.


	3. Another package

Ben: Well lets see what is in the other envelope.  
Sylvia breaks the seal on the other envelop. In it are 15 photographs. Black and white photos. They are of a man holding a whip and another man on his knees. The man on his knees is shirtless and his back is stripped and bleeding. A second man is standing holding a snarling dog. There are bite marks on the man’s arms. The dog’s mouth is near the kneeling mans face, but the dog is being held back just far enough that he cannot bite the kneeling mans face. Beyond the man are two women being held by soldiers. One woman’s clothes are torn. Her breast is exposed. The breast is bleeding from what appears to be a bite mark. The other photos are similar. The man with the whip is in most of them. The same two soldiers appear in many. In one a woman is being held down, a soldier pulling her skirt up. In some others, men are being beaten with clubs. The man with the whip is holding a dog near the face of a woman kneeling in front of him.  
Sylvia: What are these?  
Ben: This is a camp by the diamond mines. The natives are forced to work illegally in the mines. For the soldiers. If the natives steal or hold back diamonds or protest, they are beaten and they are forced into the camp. They are brutalized, some tortured. The women are raped. Some die; others are sent back into the mines. The soldiers have dogs they use to bite them also. Sadism. Entertainment for the soldiers.   
Sylvia: The man with the whip, that is the Vice President. He is young, this is 15 or 20 years ago. It is him. What am I supposed to do with these? Were these pictures supposed to be on that plane with Sook Kuman.  
Ben: it very much looks that way.  
Sylvia: And I was supposed to be on that plane also.  
Ben: It very much seems that way, Miss Broom.  
Sylvia: Sook, what was he planning to do with the pictures.  
Ben: I imagine he was going to use them against the Vice President. Force him out.  
Sylvia: And now he is the president. If he knew I was alive, he would kill me too.  
Ben: He could send soldiers to arrest you on some charges in Matobo, but here in South Africa he cannot. He would need to send an assassin.  
Ben: This is about the Motoban diamonds being allowed on the international market. If it were known that the new president was involved in beatings, torture, sexual assault he would not be welcome nor would the Motoban diamonds. He likely stands to gain much. There must be no clue about a coup, an assassination. The plane must be an accident. Perhaps Sook showed him the photos gave him a chance to resign. He must have refused.  
Sylvia: What was Sook going to do with the photos?  
Ben: I guess he planned to expose the Vice President as part of the squad of soldiers that stole diamonds.  
Sylvia: To whom?  
Ben: Lets look through everything he gave you again.  
Sylvia takes out everything again. She turns the pictures face down. On the backs neatly written are the names of the people. And dates.  
Ben: If it were me, I’d get them to the UN.  
Sylvia: How.  
Ben: You used to live there. There must be people who would help you.  
Sylvia: My flute teacher.  
Ben: No one else?  
Sylvia: A man. A man who worked in the secret service. Dignity Protection. I left 15 years ago.  
Ben: Yes. He’s the one to help. Let’s contact him.  
Sylvia: Aren't you out of a job?  
Ben: Well the way I see it is I’m still on the job, it just my pay has been cut.  
Sylvia: I could pay you. I have money saved, but if I access any of that money, they would know I’m not dead.  
Ben: Well chickadee I’ll take my pay in I-OWE-YOUs for the moment and we’ll both hope we get far enough for you to pay me back.  
Sylvia: Can they find me here? Even with a different name.  
Ben: No. For tonight, and for another few nights at least, you are okay here. Safe. There will be confusion. The Vice President will take the reins, he will order a full investigation, which will find a mechanical failure.  
Sylvia: Gabalani has one major problem. The wife wasn’t on that plane. She will try to hold on to the power.  
Ben: There is no path for her. She will be out of The Presidents’House by nightfall.  
Sylvia: So I have to get to the US. And I have to do it as someone else.  
Ben: That’s right.  
Sylvia: We need money. To travel.  
The house phone rings.  
Sylvia hesitates.  
Ben: It is quite safe to answer the phone.  
Sylvia: Hello. Yes. Thank you.  
Sylvia covers the phone. There is a package for me that just came.  
Ben: I’ll go. Tell them your driver will pick it up. Mr. Harris will pick it up.  
Sylvia: What kind of package? < br /> Ben: It could be a way to identify you. It’s an old trick used against people with PO Boxes. People whose name you know, but whose appearance you don’t know. You send them a package, something distinctive red, bright blue, you have surveillance on the place. You follow whoever takes the package. It’s very expensive. You have to have someone watching every day all the hours the PO Box is open.  
Ben: I will pick up the package.  
Ben goes in to the bed room.  
Sylvia watches him. He removes one of the pillow cases.  
Ben: I’ll collect the package and wrap it in this pillow case. I won’t be folllowed. But I might not be back for an hour or two.  
Sylvia: Could I go with you.  
Ben: No. You are safer here. Unless someone talks to the Vice President there is no link. You are in a different country, in a hotel under a different name. Only someone who knew what President Kuman was doing would know. Eventually they may begin to look for a flight attendant who left the plane, but that will take time. Even if this is a well planned coup it must not look that way or the diamond will be embargoed.  
Sylvia: All right. I mean thank you.  
Ben: Of course you will keep the door locked. Can you wait til I return to order food?  
Sylvia: Yes. I can try to sleep. I didn’t sleep well in the car.  
Ben: I will take the door card if you don’t mind. If you trust me.  
Sylvia: Yes. All right.  
Ben leaves. Sylvia undresses puts on a t shirt and the knit pants. Gets into bed.


	4. Every country has a biker bar

Voices awaken Sylvia. The door slams. The smell of coffee and bacon. Sylvia goes to the door.  
Sylvia: You’ve come back.  
Ben: Of course I came back. The package was a plain ordinary package. Wrapped in plain brown paper. Shall I open it.  
Sylvia: Yes. Please.  
Ben takes out a knife slips the end of the package open. Inside are envelopes and a note. The note says “You were like a daughter to me. Please get the pictures to **** at the UN. He will know what to do. If my wife **** still lives, do not trust her. She may have made an alliance with the diamond people. I know for now you are hiding, but I have left you an endowment. It cannot be touched for one year but then will come to you. If you do not claim it the money will be donated to the **** it will be in your name. But I believe with Ben’s help you will get the pictures to ****. I know there were people who helped you before. I know you will need money to get to the States. Ben will help. Keep him with you.  
Inside the envelope is the equivalent of $100,000. Assorted currencies.  
Ben: All the clandestine that money can buy.  
Sylvia: I need to get to the United States.  
Ben: I don’t know if it is safe to use this ID or if we should get you another.  
Ben: A friend of mine is doing security for a band that is performing here. They are from Paris. There are 20 or so in the group, some camp followers and security. I think I can get us into that group. Me as security and you as staff or something. You speak French?  
Sylvia: Oui. My French is good. I was an interpreter at the UN.  
Ben:Well then you French is very good. Damn good I’d say. Ben: Let’s leave the hotel. I will go and get the car. I brought phones.  
Ben gets out four phones and programs them. Gives one to Sylvia.  
Ben: I will get the car. I’ll call you when I am in front. Then you come down.  
Sylvia: All right. Where are we going?  
Ben: I know Johannesburg well. We will go for dinner and meet my friend Juvenile who does the security for the band. He is from Paris. We will see if he would incorporate us into the entourage.  
Sylvia: All right.

*

Sylvia walks through the lobby of the hotel dressed n the jeans and t-shirt. Sneakers. The purse.  
Ben is standing outside the lobby doors. In his drivers uniform.  
Ben: Miss Lassiter your car is here.  
He opens the door for her. She slides in the back seat. He drives through the down town to the outskirts of a warehouse district. He pulls up in front of a warehouse with a large corrugated door. He remotely triggers the door. He drives into a dark warehouse.  
Ben: Wait a moment. I’ll get some lights turned on.  
He leaves the car. Sylvia hears his footsteps echoing as he walks away from the car. She hears a click and the warehouse is bathed in soft green light.  
Sylvia: where are we?  
Ben: This is my base of operations. I keep things I need here. Occasionally stay here. Upstairs is an office, bathroom, bed. I keep weapons here, some clothes. A car. Sometimes two. Let’s go meet the security for the band. You can here ere look around if you like. I’m going to change to civilian clothes. Though I do love a uniform, even if it is only a driver’s. He laughs a wry laugh.  
He opens the door and leaves it open. Sylvia gets out of car, walks slowly around the warehouse. It is clean, empty. Windows high up. Cabinets across one wall. A dusty pick-up truck and an old land cruiser are parked on one side. Ben goes up some stairs walks across a mezzanine turns lights on in a room off the mezzanine. Sylvia walks over to the cabinets. She touches the door. Metal.  
Ben from upstairs: They are reenforced steel. My toy collection.  
He comes downstairs dressed in fatigue pants, boots and a t-shirt.  
Ben: This is about as civilian as I like to get. Lets go  
Ben walks over to the pick-up truck. Walks to the passenger side opens the door.  
Ben: Miss Broom.

They drive out of town a little way to a roadhouse. There are motorcycles outside, Harleys, other pick-up trucks, a few dusty cars.  
Ben: Ever country I’ve ever been in has a roadhouse with bikers.  
Sylvia takes a deep breath.  
Ben: Im sorry to bring you here. It is the best way to make the arrangements. Stay close to me. If I take your hand just go along with it. An unattached woman here is fair game, sport. Don’t leave my side for any reason. Don’t use the bathroom here.  
Sylvia nods.

The floor is covered with sawdust. The room smells of beer and bikers. There are men wearing leather vests with nothing but tattoos beneath them. Dirty jeans, boots with gaping loose tops. There is country music playing, a real jukebox. Some women of indeterminate ages mostly with long stringy hair. The bar is mostly white, but there are black men and women.  
Ben goes over to a large white guy sitting alone. He has a beer in a large glass stein in front of him. He is leaning back eyes closed meditating half asleep or listening to the music. He doesn’t open his eyes, waves a hand in Ben’s direction.  
Man: Ben. How’s it hanging?  
He speaks English with a French accent.  
Ben: Need a favor Juv.  
Juvenile sits up, leans forward opens his eyes. Looks at Sylvia.  
Juvenile: Does the favor involve this lady?  
Ben: It does.  
Juvenile: Will it cost me any money?  
Ben: No it will make you money.  
Juvenile: Then the answer is yes to this favor.  
Ben: Good choice. Now shall I tell you what the favor is?  
Juvenile: You want me to get this lady to Paris.  
Ben: Yes.  
Juvenile looks at Sylvia. He smiles.  
Juvenile: it is always the same favor.  
Ben: And me too this time.  
Sylvia looks at Ben.  
Sylvia whispers: Thank you.  
Juvenile: Most of the entourage are leaving day after tomorrow. A couple of band guys may stay behind. I’ll have to leave a security guy with whoever stays. But I can put you in that slot easy.  
Juvenile turns to Sylvia.  
Juvenile: Pink hair, boots, black leather pants we’ll say you are makeup wardrobe. Do you have documents.  
Ben: We do, I can get more.  
Juvenile: Both of you as French citizens is best.  
Ben:Okay.  
Juvenile: The have a charter. They’ll board around 2:00. I’ll arrange for our wardrobe girl to fly back commercial after we’ve gone. I’ll need $500 for her. Plus her ticket. I want $2000. American dollars or Euros. Each. Meet us at the airport. I’ll call you with the hanger number. Come out onto the tarmac. Both of you should have been drinking- smell of it a little, splash a little on your clothes.  
Ben: Anything you want to know?  
Juvenile: Know too much already  
Ben: Thanks man.  
Juvenile to Sylvia: Would you like to stay for a dance?  
Ben: She doesn’t dance.  
Juvenile: Pity.  
Ben reaches out his hand. Juvenile takes it, they shake.  
Ben: Let’s go. 2

.


End file.
